La misión
by Kari Mnjrz
Summary: Kakashi pidió una misión aa Tsunade, ¿Qué pasará si ella decide cambiar los planes del ninja?


La misión

Holaaa chicas y chicos, aquí de nuevo con una nueva historia, se suponía que la iba a subir el 15 de septiembre pero... buenooooo...

Espero sea de su agrado :)

Y bueno... ya saben: los personajes no me pertenece pero la historia sí ;) muchas gracias y dejen algún comentario

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Tsunade-sama, vengo a solicitar una misión –

-De nuevo lo mismo, Kakashi… Pero ok, ¿Quién soy yo para impedírtelo? Aunque en lo personal te recomendaría disfrutar ese día con amigos, gente cercana, ya sabes… cosas normales que hace la gente en ese día – Lo miró esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó

-No tengo misiones de importancia… si la quieres… -

-Sí, la tomaré, no importa que sea – La interrumpió

-Bien, partes en 2 días, aquí tienes las indicaciones aunque la misión es para dos personas, consigue a alguien más y me avisas – Le dijo mientras extendía un pergamino

-No, conmigo basta para completar satisfactoriamente la misión no hay de qué preocuparse – Recibió el pergamino con sus típicas sonrisas

-Eso no lo decides tú, así que yo veré si vas solo o no – Sentenció la Rubia haciendo notar su máxima autoridad

Sin poder argumentar algo más el peligris solo asintió con la cabeza y se esfumo en una nube de humo con la ingenua esperanza que la Quinta no se le ocurriera mandarlo con alguien más

¿Por algo había pedido la misión voluntaria, no?

Sí, se aproximaba su cumpleaños

Desde pequeño su cumpleaños había sido un día normal, sus papás lo festejaban y era lindo pero cuando ellos murieron su cumpleaños no fue lo mismo. Poco después su equipo y su sensei lo festejaban pero era tan esquivo que nunca disfruto esos detalles y se arrepintió de no hacerlo cuando ya no los tuvo con él.

Con el paso de los años y su entrada en ANBU no tenía tiempo ni de saber en qué día vivía y jamás celebro ese día

Todo cambio cuando tenía a su cargo a ese grupo de niños insoportables, Naruto, Sasuke y Saakura, esos tres llegaron a cambiar su vida, jamás pensó en ser sensei pero siempre había una primera vez y jamás se imaginó que lo sorprenderían un día con un gran pastel y un par de regalos

¿Quién les había dicho que era su cumpleaños?

Al poco tiempo su "alumno favorito" se fue de la aldea, Naruto se fue con Jiraaya y Sakura entrenó con Tsunade, pero siendo la única del equipo que aún permanecía en la aldea siguió celebrando su cumpleaños con él, lo invitaba a cenar o salían a algún sitio a ver la aldea desde lejos…

Llegó a su casa recordando eso

FLASH BACK****

-"¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Hey, por aquí!"- La pelirrosa desde el otro lado de la acera agitaba la mano tratando de llamar su atención

-"Yo! Sakura, que milagro… hace tiempo que no te veía ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?" –

-"Ni crea que va a desviar el tema, Tsunade-sama dijo que la ha estado informando sobre mis avances" – Se acercó a él mirándolo de arriba-abajo – "Hoy a las 7 ¿Le parece bien? Si me dice que no le juro que voy a buscarlo y traerlo a la fuerza… ya le habrá dicho Tsunade-sama sobre mis avances en fuerza, ¿no?" – Definitivamente era una advertencia, una muy clara y dolorosa advertencia y no tenía opción

-"Hmm, Sakura… sabes que no me gustan mucho los fes…" –

-"Si, si, si, lo sé sensei, no le gusta socializar, no se preocupe que aunque solo esté yo se la pasará muy bien" – Le brindó una sonrisa muy bella y se retiró, volteando un poco solo para decirle – "A las 7! Paso por usted" –

Sin duda ese había sido su mejor cumpleaños

La pelirrosa había pasado por él muy puntual a las 7, fueron a un establecimiento de comida pero Sakura lo pidió para llevar. Su sorpresa llegó al ver una manta perfectamente tendida sobre el monte Hokage con todo lo necesario para una cena para dos

Esa noche solo eran ellos dos, dos mortales hablando de cualquier cosa, sin sacar a tema a sus compañeros de equipo, ambos sabían que era un tema delicado y no querían arruinar la velada.

Hablaron por horas, Sakura nunca escucho hablar a su sensei por más de dos minutos seguidos pero ese día parecía que los dos tenían tantas cosas que decirse… Al principio había sido un poco incómodo pero se tenían tanta confianza que no les costó trabajo en decir todo aquello que pensaban

Era una noche hermosa, las estrellas parecían brillar para ellos, la aldea tan tranquila, ellos dos, solos…

-"Sensei ¿Cómo se la pasó? Digo, lamento haberlo obligado a venir conmigo… pero no quería perder la tradición…Aunque ellos no estén aquí… " –

-"Saakura, fue el mejor cumpleaños, hace mucho tiempo no tenía un momento así, gracias" – La miro sonriéndole con su típica sonrisa que solo él podía dar, pero no pudo notar como ella e sonrojaba

-"Me alegra escuchar eso, sensei" – dijo sincera

-"Ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos o Tsunade me matará si no llegas a tu entrenamiento mañana" – Con ese comentario hizo sonreír a su ex alumna

-"Si, creo que tiene razón, vamos "–

Kakashi se levantó y extendió su mano a Sakura para ayudarle, al levantarla quedaron muy cerca por lo que Sakura aprovecho para abrazarlo y decirle al oído – "Feliz cumpleaños sensei" -

Se petrificó, jamás habían tenido tanto contacto como ese día pero sin duda se sentía muy bien tenerla cerca, oler su cabello y escuchar latir su corazón

FIN DE FLASH BACK ****

Durante tres años sus cumpleaños fueron muy parecidos, una cena a solas con ella hablando de un sinfín de cosas, poco a poco se abrían más a sus sentimientos y platicaban cosas más personales.

Pero al parecer el destino odiaba al peliplata

¿Cuándo se imaginaría que terminaría enamorado de ella? ¡Era su Ex alumna! Jamás se iba a aceptar algo así

¿Cómo fue que paso? Bueno, no sabía exactamente cuándo empezó pero sabía perfectamente que día fue el que se dio cuenta

Estaban en guerra y ella estaba en su escuadrón, lucharon juntos, se protegieron la espalda mutuamente, se ayudaron y se salvaron de muchas maneras, jamás había sentido tanto miedo de perder a alguien

Jamás había sentido tantos celos y tanta rabia cuando escucho rogarle a Sasuke, jamás se habría imaginado estar casi "rogándole" a alguien que la amará si eso la hacía feliz… pero justo ahí, irónicamente, comprendió que ella no merecía rogar por amor, él quería verla feliz y no solo eso, él moría por hacerla feliz

Pero eso no podía pasar, claro que no… no mientras ella siguiera enamorada de Sasuke

Tenía que alejarse de ella y evitar todos aquellos pensamientos que lo enloquecían, tenía que alejarse y sacarse de la cabeza su imagen

Sabía que ella siempre festejaba su cumpleaños y no era prudente que eso pasará, no podía estar cerca de ella y menos a solas

Tenía que huir de nuevo con la excusa de "tengo una misión" como lo había hecho el año pasado y uno antes también

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Tsunade-Sama, ¿Me mandó a llamar? – Ahí estaba parado en la oficina Hokage el peligris frente a una rubia que aparentemente pintaba buena cara

-Kakashi, te mande a llamar para decirte que la misión se adelantó, sales hoy mismo en un par de horas y como te dije anteriormente vas a tener a un compañero para la misión, sé que es muy fácil pero así son las reglas, esperarás a tu acompañante en la entrada en DOS horas – Hizo énfasis en esa palabra – ¡No llegues tarde, ahora fuera! –

El peligris desapareció de nuevo pero ahora un poco molesto con tener que llevar a un acompañante, la misión no era difícil, simplemente le ordenaban adentrarse en el bosque para llevar un paquete a una cabaña, era una simple caminata de 3 días para llegar allá y él podría hacerlo en uno solo si quisiera… No necesitaba ayuda para eso

Alisto sus cosas necesarias y se dispuso a salir, por primera vez no llegaría tarde

Gran sorpresa se llevó cuando en la entrada principal visualizó una mancha rosada que al verlo le sonrió y agitó su mano llamándolo

¿Tan mala suerte podría tener? Justo de la persona que estaba tratando de huir era asignada como su acompañante, esto no podía estar pasando, su única esperanza era que la misión se tornará un poco riesgosa como para que ella olvidará el hecho de que al siguiente día sería su cumpleaños

-Hey sensei, que milagro que de nuevo estamos en una misión juntos, ¿no lo cree? –

-Hmmm –

-Bueno pues empecemos, hace tiempo que no lo veía – sonrió, y con lo que le gustaba verla sonreír…

El destino definitivamente tenía que odiarlo

-Sí, ya tenía un tiempo, pero bueno, mientras más rápido acabemos con la misión mejor, ahora andando – Ya no importaba el tiempo, a fin de cuentas de la persona que quería huir iba como su compañera en misión

El camino se tornó muy tranquilo, hablaron solo lo justo y realmente recordó cuanto había extrañado las misiones con ella, comunicándose en silencio, platicas suficientes, tranquilidad, unión, la había extrañado mucho

Al finalizar la noche él esperaba algún comentario sobre el día siguiente respecto a su cumpleaños pero nada de eso llegó, encontraron un lugar seguro para pasar la noche y se turnaron para hacer guardia. Todo normal

Apenas al salir el sol él se esperaba alguna sorpresa o un comentario tipo "felicidades sensei" o algo por el estilo pero jamás llegó. Sin reclamar llegaron a su destino, una pequeña pero muy linda cabaña, aparentemente lucia sin habitantes ¿No se supone que los estarían esperando?

- _Muy tranquilo_ \- Pensó el mayor mientras se acercaba con cautela a la entrada seguido de una pelirrosa preparada para el combate

A escasos metros de la puerta se podían visualizar dos sobres blancos sostenidos por un kunai y colocados estratégicamente visibles, con toda la precaución necesaria el peligris tomó los sobres y nuevamente se sorprendió al leer sus nombres respectivamente en cada sobre, estaban dirigidos a ellos

- _Algo no anda bien-_ ¿Por qué habían dos sobres con sus nombres? ¿Qué significaba? La Quinta no mencionó nada al respecto ¿Tendría que abrirlo?

-¿Pasa algo sensei? – Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la dulce voz de su compañera, casi había olvidado que estaba con él

-Hay dos sobres, uno para ti y otro para mí… Algo no cuadra aquí – Antes de abrir los sobres se supone que tenían la misión de entregar un paquete a esa dirección, tocó la puerta pero nadie atendió

-Hmm bueno, creo que tendremos que abrirlos – Le extendió el sobre con su nombre y cuidadosamente los abrieron al mismo tiempo

***SOBRE "SAKURA"*****

Sakura, ya no te sigas haciendo la ingenua mojigata y ¡ve a por él!

¿Qué diablos esperas? ¿Qué se haga más viejo y luego no pueda darte crías?

Si hago esto es porque sé que ninguno de los dos se animará a dar el siguiente paso, porque ¡SI! Él está loco por ti… ¿Por qué crees que huye de ti cada que puede?

Después de lo que hablamos en mi oficina y tu repentino interés sobre Hatake, no me quedan dudas que, aunque no me agrade para ti ese viejo, es la única persona con quien te he visto sonreír de corazón, te he visto llorar sin pena alguna, te ha animado y te ha brindado esa esperanza y calidez que necesitas.

Si aún tienes dudas puedes comprobarlo tú misma, tienes 24 horas a solas con él y te advierto que si no vuelven juntos le cortare las bolas a ese pervertido y a ti te enviaré a un convento de monjas

Está en tus manos esta misión

Espero te quede bien claro que estoy rompiendo varias reglas por ti, pero no te preocupes que algún día me lo pagarás

Con amor

Tsunade

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

****FLASH BACK****

-"Sakura, ¿Qué se te ofrece? Y que sea rápido porque tengo mucho trabajo" – Comentó una malhumorada Rubia que poco o nada se veía de ella a través de la pila de papeles en el escritorio

-"No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, no vengo a quitarle mucho tiempo" – Hablaba una nerviosa pelirrosa – "Es solo que quería pedirle un favor" –

-…-

-"Sé que usted podría hacerlo porque claro, usted es la Hokage y…" –

-"! Al maldito grano Sakura!" – Gritó alterada la máxima cabeza de la aldea escondida entre las hojas

Para la Hokage no pasó desapercibida la actitud de su mejor aprendiz, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios

-"Bueno, quería pedirle de favor, si podría dejar sin misión a Kakashi-sensei el día de su cumpleaños… "– Terminó la oración con apenas un hilo de voz

La rubia alzó una ceja, sinceramente no se esperaba esa petición y como si fuera lo más obvio algo hizo "click" en su cabeza. Si no hubiera estado Sakura frente a su escritorio se hubiera ido hacia atrás o hubiera salido a perseguir al vago o mejor aún, hubiera mandado a todo un escuadrón ANBU por él, pero no, no podía hacer eso

Algo muy dentro de la Hokage se alegró y prefirió conservar la calma, disimular que ingenuamente no entendía la petición de su alumna

-"¿Y qué sigue? ¿Quieres también ponerte el sombrero Hokage y hacer mi trabajo?" –

-"¿Eh? Oh no, claro que no Lady Tsunade, yo solo…" –

-"¿Y qué ganó con eso? Dejar a uno de mis mejores ninjas sin misión tiene un precio caro, ¿Lo sabes verdad? "– aseveró

-"Solo será un día y no cr…" –

-"¡Un día marca la diferencia, Sakura! Creo que sabes muy bien que no cumplo caprichos de nadie. Normalmente se les da el día libre a los ninjas en su cumpleaños pero si es él quien la pide yo no voy a oponerme ¿Entendido? "– Claramente dejaba su nombre y puesto muy en claro

-"Si, Tsunade-sama" – Su voz era una mezcla de desilusión y vergüenza

-"Si no tienes más por decir te puedes ir, que tengo bastantes cosas que hacer como para seguir perdiendo el tiempo" – Bajo la mirada a los papeles y prosiguió con su trabajo con naturalidad

-"Con su permiso" –

***FIN DE FLASH BACK***

Era más que obvio que para la rubia no se le había pasado nada, ella los había visto, cuando llegaban de las misiones y se iban a cenar, cuando se saludaban con esa boba sonrisa, cuando caminaban cerca del otro, cuando se veían…. Cuando era el cumpleaños de cualquiera de los dos

Porque aunque Kakashi hiciera como si hubiera olvidado el cumpleaños de su alumna siempre, antes del amanecer, solía aparecer un ramo de flores en el balcón de la pelirrosa junto con algún obsequio envuelto y de cierta forma Sakura sabía que eran de él, su sonrisa la delataba

Pero nada de eso la había puesto en alerta hasta que cierto día quiso hacer una reservación en su restaurante favorito sin éxito ya que se encontraban todas las mesas reservadas, por suerte al cabo de unos días le regresó la llamada el inmueble diciendo que una reservación había sido cancelada, por curiosidad quiso saber que imbécil podía cancelar algo así en un día tan demandado y en ese establecimiento tan lujoso –al cual solo muy pocos shinobis podrían darse el lujo- Siendo ella la Hokage no tuvieron problemas en revelar el nombre del cliente y era nada más y nada menos que " _Hatake Kakashi_ "

¿Era verdad lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando?

¿El vago había reservado una mesa en ese restaurante tan caro? Y peor aún ¿Él iba a pagar?

Rápidamente revisó la fecha en el calendario y vaya sorpresa se llevó al verificar que el día de la reservación era el mismo día de cumpleaños de la pelirrosa

Tomando en cuenta que Kakashi nunca paga las cuentas de restaurantes y mucho menos hace reservaciones en lugares como ese, provocó en la rubia, con amplia delantera, una señal de alarma

Si estaba dispuesto a pagar una cuenta en un lugar así, entonces eso iba enserio

***SOBRE "KAKASHI" ***

Vago de cuarta, sé que te estarás preguntando en este momento que es lo que pasó con la misión, pues ¿Qué crees? Cambio de planes

¿Crees que soy estúpida que no me doy cuenta de tus intensiones con Sakura? Vaya que lo ocultas muy bien, pero el evitarla lo hace más obvio, tenías que ser imbécil

Enamorarte de tu alumna, eso realmente no me lo esperaba pero ya habrá tiempo de que tengamos una plática después

Y ni estés haciendo planes de escape porque soy capaz de mandar a todo ANBU si huyes y tampoco trates de negarlo

De seguro estás pensando que estoy enojada y que cuando regreses te mataré con mis propias manos o te colgaré de tus partes íntimas desde el monte Hokage ¿Adivinas? ¡Tienes razón!

Todo eso es lo que me gustaría hacerte por aprovecharte de la inocencia de mi hija

Pero no lo hare

Debes de tener a un dios de tu lado porque de otro modo no me explico el no matarte de una vez. Pero no lo hare por una simple razón, ella.

Tengo que admitir que jamás la había visto tan feliz que cuando está a tu lado, jamás había visto esos ojos brillar tanto como cuando te mira

Por más que piense que merece a alguien mejor y menos vago, no puedo oponerme a su felicidad, además no puedo pensar en algún otro hombre en la aldea que pudiera brindarle todo eso si no eres tú, después de todo por algo eres uno de los mejores ninjas

Pero que no se te suba el ego que no te estoy adulando.

Ella te ama, lo sé y no deberías alejarla por más tiempo

Sé que lo que estoy haciendo no es lo correcto, pero tal vez era lo que necesitaban, ahora te asignaré una nueva misión que solo te la confiaré a ti, Nueva misión: Hazla Feliz y Se Feliz

Ahora no lo arruines y espero que me entregues un reporte favorable

Tsunade

PD: Tienen 24 horas a solas, ni se te ocurra sacar tus perversidades ni tus más bajos instintos ¿Entendiste animal?

PD2: Abre el paquete que te entregue

PD3: Si un día la haces llorar te juro que te corto las b…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y Ahí estaban, una avergonzada pelirrosa con la cara más roja que un jitomate y un peligris petrificado que acababa de pasar por varios estados, entre ellos el miedo, alegría, temor, sufrimiento, ternura, sorpresa, nerviosismo, gracia y dolor… un dolor que le hizo llevarse una mano al entrepierna solo para asegurarse que todo estuviera aún en su lugar

Sakura no se atrevía a mirar a Kakashi, sabía que si todo esto fue un plan de Tsunade entonces la carta que él estaba leyendo tendría algo similar a la suya

Que vergüenza, ¿Qué pensaría de ella?

¿Realmente Tsunade tendría razón?

La mente de Sakura estaba hecha un caos pero la de Kakashi simplemente era como si tuviera un interruptor de encendido/apagado el cual, por un ser todopoderoso, hubiera apagado mientras se burlaba de él en su cara

Suerte que Sakura no había intentado mirarlo o podría notar al ninja copia, al casi sexto Hokage, uno de los cuatro héroes de la guerra, líder de escuadron ANBU, el ninja perfecto, atónito y sonrojado, clavado en el piso con la carta aun en sus manos y los ojos tan abiertos que podría jurar se desorbitarían en cualquier momento

¿Cómo es posible que una simple carta le hiciera perder el sentido de esa forma?

No era por la amenaza de la Quinta, no.

Era porque ella aseguraba que Sakura lo amaba y los apoyaba ¿Realmente esa era Tsunade?

Pensándolo bien, posiblemente habían secuestrado a la verdadera Tsunade y alguien se hacía pasar por ella inventando la dichosa misión para mandar lejos a dos de sus mejores ninjas mientras invadían la aldea.

Sí, eso tenía más sentido.

Pasando unos segundos de la laguna mental del peligris, donde por fin su cerebro se puso en marcha de nuevo, solo tenía dos opciones primordiales;

a) Realmente creía en la carta que tenía en sus manos confiando que fuera una buena acción de Tsunade, abrir el paquete y dejarse llevar por primera vez en mucho tiempo

Hablar con Sakura y disfrutar de esas 24 horas juntos y SOLOS que por tanto tiempo había anhelado en silencio

b) Salir corriendo rumbo a la aldea para asegurarse de capturar al impostor que planeaba destruirla, rescatar a la verdadera Tsunade y terminar el día con unas cuantas heridas

Para ser sinceros la primera era la más tentadora, un día con su "Sakura-chan" se escuchaba muy prometedor pero con la desconfianza de cierto peligris la segunda opción era la más lógica

¡Claro! Tsunade jamás haría algo así, ella al menos lo hubiera golpeado primero

Tsunade era como una madre para Sakura y una madre nunca permitiría una relación de su hija con un profesor

Además, era muy absurdo que Sakura se fijara en él

Si él no estuviera enamorado de ella se hubiera reído a carcajadas tan solo pensarlo

¿Sakura enamorada de él? ¡Qué va!

Ya lo hubiera notado, ella siempre fue muy obvia

Sakura era la más sentimental del equipo, siempre exponiendo sus sentimientos a los demás, si en algún universo paralelo ella se hubiera enamorado de él, ya lo sabría.

Optando por la segunda opción como la correcta, fue cuando su semblante cambio a uno más serio, ya no era el Kakashi que le habían apagado el cerebro, era el Kakashi calculador, analítico y mortal que se preparaba para una gran batalla

Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones para encarar a Sakura, contarle lo que había ocurrido y salir disparados a la aldea para acabar con el enemigo y esa estúpida trampa

Se dirigió a ella, la miró y…

No podría ser cierto.

Bien, todo ese análisis sobre la invasión a la aldea junto con sus hipótesis y argumentos se fueron al carajo.

Ese semblante de batalla había desaparecido tan rápido cambiando a uno de ¿Ternura? ¿Asombro? ¿Emoción?

Ahí estaba

Sakura frente suyo siendo lo que siempre había sido, OBVIA.

No, no podía ser cierto, ella no podría sentir eso por él.

Ella se merecía algo mejor, a alguien más joven, con futuro, alguien que la protegiera de todo, que estuviera a su lado. Simplemente algo mejor.

¿A quién? ¿Sasuke?

-¡No! – Sentenció

Sasuke podría ser mejor que el con sus nuevas técnicas obtenidas durante la guerra, él y Naruto poseían un poder descomunal, simplemente no tenían comparación. Claro que podría protegerla en cualquier situación.

Sasuke podría tener un buen futuro, después de todo era el único Uchiha que quedaba.

Sasuke era mucho más joven que él

Pero… ¿Estaría a su lado de verdad?

¿Le daría a Sakura ese amor que tanto necesita? Sasuke no es caracterizado por su gran amabilidad ni por demostrar afecto por alguien.

¿De verdad Sasuke era mejor? Posiblemente

¿Pero era el mejor para ella?

-Claro que no –

¡Basta!

Él nunca fue egoísta, siempre veía por otros antes que él mismo.

Siempre viviendo en las sombras, siendo alabado por una vida prestada, la de Obito, porque sí, eso siempre lo pensó.

Desde ese día siempre pensó que él estaba viviendo una vida que no le correspondía desde que Obito le regalara el sharingan

Siempre sintiéndose culpable

Siempre culpándose de todo

Siempre evitando a todos

Siempre sintiéndose miserable y hundiéndose cada vez más en esa miseria

¿Había sido feliz alguna vez?

Claro que se sintió feliz cuando Gai lo retó y entregó unas flores felicitando porque sería el próximo Hokage o cuando la guerra terminó y recupero a su equipo, se sintió feliz y orgulloso cuando regresaron juntos o cuando se convirtieron en jounin todos

Pero eso no era la felicidad de la que hablaba.

Ni siquiera podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que hizo algo para él que lo hiciera realmente feliz.

¡Basta!

¡Basta!

Al diablo todo.

Él era el que quería proteger a Sakura, él era el que quería estar a su lado, él era quien le ofrecería ese amor que tanto necesitaba, se esforzaría por hacerla feliz, él quería ser esa persona que se reflejara en esos ojos jade, quería despertar y que lo primero que viera fuera ella.

Si era el mejor para ella o no, eso lo determinaría Sakura.

En sus manos aún conservaba el "paquete" y con mucho cuidado lo abrió, descubriendo al interior una llave, la llave de la cabaña.

Sintiendo en su cuerpo una sobrecarga de valor fue como, con determinación y paso firme, se acercó a su pelirrosa, tomó su cara y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sakura – alcanzó a decir con una voz pastosa y ronca – yo… -

Lo que sea que fuera a decir en ese momento fue interrumpido abruptamente por el fuerte aabrazo y el tierno beso de la kunoichi, aalgo que él no se esperaba pero que recibió de buena manera.

Apenas fue un rose de sus labios, un beso tímido sobre la máscara pero eso bastaba. Por el momento.

-Sera mejor que entremos – se separó de ella brindándole una sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus ojos

Ya no había más dudas

Sakura quería asegurarse y confirmar las palabras de su maestra, de alguna forma tendría que estar segura, cuando Kakashi tomo su cara entre sus grandes manos y la miró con esa ternura y esperanza simplemente no pudo evitar besarlo.

-Claro que si, sensei – devolvió la sonrisa

Juntos.

Juntos entrarón a la cabaña y más sorpresas se encontraron.

Dos habitaciones, cada una con un nombre, por sentido común y curiosidad cada quien entró a la habitación que tenía su nombre para encontrarse con más "regalos" y notas

En la habitación de Sakura, sobre la cama había un hermoso Qipao corto de color rojo de fondo, cubriendo desde el inicio de su pecho hasta la longitud total del vestido, con encaje negro cubriéndolo por completo y subiendo por el cuello, un vestido muy sensual y formal, perfecto para una cita.

Emocionada la pelirrosa abrió los demás paquetes que había en la habitación y casi se va de espalda cuando de una pequeña caja salió un _baby doll_ del mismo color que el vestido, negro y rojo, que se limitaba a cubrir solo lo suficiente y no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Petrificada leyó una pequeña nota al interior del paquete con una simple oración "Usalo, él no podrá resistirse y disfrútalo"

Sabíaa que Tsunade era una experimentada en estos temas pero no podía dar crédito a esta situación, estaba loca esa vieja.

 _¿Estás esperando una invitación? ¿Qué diablos haces? Ya lo dijo Tsunade, solo hay que disfrutarlo_

\- Pff, esta bien… pero no creo que usar esto sea necesario –

 _Como quieras, mojigata… apuesto lo que sea que Kakashi ha estado con mujeres más sensuales…_

-Ahh tu ganas, lo usare –

Entró al baño de la habitación para tomar una ducha y arreglarse

Mientras, en la habitación de Kakashi…

"… Y como sé que no te importará mi advertencia de reprimir tus más bajos instintos de hombre, aquí tienes un libro de _Kamasutra_ aunque de seguro que ya te lo sabes de memoria, pervertido.

Como sea, disfruta esta noche y no lo arruines.

Hay comida lista en la parte trasera del jardín y como es su primer cita, no permitiré que vistas como un vago, no seas cabrón y ponte algo decente.

Tsunade"

Suspiró pesadamente y volteo a ver la ropa que había sobre la cama.

No le gustaba mucho usar trajes pero debía admitir que le quedaban bastante bien, elevaba su ego cada que tenía que usar uno aunque no le gustará del todo.

Minutos más tarde el peligris lucía un traje gris con camisa negra y corbata haciendo juego con el traje, le quedaba muy bien y resaltaba su cuerpo

Ya era hora de ir por Sakura.

Sakura cuando salió de bañar y colocarse el baby doll bajo el Qipao, decidió abrir el último paquete de Tsunade, ya nada podría sorprenderla.

Grave error ser tan ingenua.

¡Condones! Grandioso, parecía una mala broma de Tsunade ¿Por qué a ella le daba los condones y no a él?

Qué bonita se iba a ver decirle a Kakashi "mira, ya que estamos en esto… traigo condones, ¿Qué te parece si los usamos? " Que vergüenza, solo pensarlo la ponía de mil colores

-Aah Tsunade-sama… No puedo creer esto de ella, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? – Mencionó a regañadientes

-Ok, Sakura, relájate… solo vas a pasar una noche con tu sensei al que acabas de besar y … - Trató de calmar sus nervios pero una voz la interrumpió del otro lado de la puerta

-¿Sakura, estás lista? ¿Puedo pasar? –

Perfecto, era el peligris esperándola y ella con condones en mano

-¿Qué? Si, digo ¡No! Espere… Los condones, ¿Dónde los pongo? – Buscaba un sitio seguro para colocar el pequeño regalo de Tsunade y rápido, pero cuando los nervios la invadían eran tan inútil como _un pez tratando de trepar un árbol._

-¿Hmm? ¿Todo bien ahí adentro? –

-¡Si! Espere –

Tantos lugares para esconderlos, ropero, cajones, la misma caja de donde los sacó y su gran cerebro solo optó por esconderlo en sus senos y abrir la puerta.

¡Bravo!

-¡Lista! – sonrió con los ojos cerrados

-Bien, así podemos ir a cenar… Te vez hermosa - ¿Lo había dicho? Claro, pero ahora no se arrepentía, de hecho se sentía muy bien

La pelirrosa alzó la mirada para verlo, él también lucia muy apuesto

Ese traje le quedaba muy bien, esa corbata, su cabello alborotado sin que lo sujetara la banda, ese lunar en la barbilla… Espera, ¿Qué?

Un lunar en la barbilla, no llevaba puesta la máscara, por fin veía el rostro de Kakashi y sin duda era lo mejor que sus ojos pudieran haber visto jamás.

-Sen…sei, usted también luce muy bien – Apenas fue un murmullo pero Kakashi lo escuchó perfectamente

-Gracias Sakura… hmmm ¿Vamos? – Le extendió su mano y ella la tomó

No sabía a donde iban pero a donde fuera que el shinobi la llevara no le importaba.

Salieron al jardín trasero de la cabaña, realmente era más grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera, y la vista era asombrosa.

El jardín era grande que daba a un acantilado donde se podía ver una cascada que desembocaba en un río, a mitad del jardín se asentaba una pequeña mesa alumbrada por unas cuantas farolas que colgaban de los arboles cercanos, y todo lo necesario para una cena romántica

La cena pasó con normalidad y comodidad, juntos brindaron y hablaron como antes, como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo y solo estuvieran ellos dos, sin el mundo exterior.

A diferencia de todas las anteriores veces que cenaron juntos, no se presentó el "te acompaño a casa" simplemente había silencio, los dos sabían que era momento de hablar y no sabían cómo empezar

-Hmm Sakura… -

-¡Tome! – Le extendió lo que parecía ser un obsequio envuelto cuidadosamente

-Esto es… - realmente no cabía en la impresión – Es mi bufanda, pero ¿Cómo? –

-Bueno pues… teniendo la confianza de Tsunade, me envió al edificio de archivos perdidos para "limpiar" y… sé que su casa donde vivió la infancia con su padre obtuvo severos daños en la tercera guerra…

…En el edificio encontré una caja que tenía su nombre, nunca fue a reclamar sus pertenencias… vi la bufanda y creí que posiblemente le gustaría tenerla de nuevo, espero no se moleste que haya esculcado entre sus cosas ni que le haya trai… - La interrumpió un abrazo, el mejor abrazo que había recibido de parte de Kakashi Hatake y se apresuró a responder

-Gracias, muchas gracias – murmuraban sus labios casi rozando su cuello

Esa bufanda, tener un recuerdo de cuando era un niño sin preocupaciones, cuando no tenía ninguna vida prestada, cuando tenía una familia…

Se separó del abrazo lo suficiente para estar a escasos centímetros de sus labios entre abiertos y los besó, los besó fuerte pero con ternura, la besó con pasión como si nunca hubiera besado y siempre lo hubiera esperando.

-Feliz cumpleaños Kakashi – apenas alcanzo a decir al separarse

-Espera… entonces tú estás detrás de todo esto ¿No? – Mencionó con un tono pícaro

-No, no, no, yo no tenía idea del plan de Tsunade, pero sí quería darle una sorpresa por su cumpleaños, nada más - negó levantando sus brazos y solo provocó que se escapará una risa del peligris

-Ok, supongamos que te creo y ¿Ahora qué? –

La pelirrosa sonrió y optando por el mismo tono pícaro de su sensei se alzó de hombros y contestó – Hmm No lo sé, usted es el experto en estas situaciones, ¿No es la parte donde me besa? –

-Hmm yo hubiera pasado a otra fase… pero me gusta empezar por ahí –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Algo debía de estar muy mal, no se acostumbra a besar de esa manera a tu exalumna ni a profanar su cuerpo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, ese glorioso momento.

Sus manos recorrían sus muslos y subían a su trasero para apretarlo arriba del molesto y sexy vestido.

Ella no perdía el tiempo y con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos desabrochaba los odiosos botones de la camisa.

El calor invadía la sala y no era por las brasas de la chimenea, eran sus cuerpos que se necesitaban el uno al otro.

La mano del peligris subió al cierre en su espalda para abrirlo y lentamente deslizar ese precioso vestido dejando al descubierto su trabajado cuerpo cubierto por un, muy sensual, _Baby doll_ rojo que resaltaba su figura y en especial su busto.

Ahí se detuvo, en el busto, su mirada descarada veía sin pena el busto de su alumna, con su mano libre la dirigió lentamente en esa dirección, y Sakura se preparaba para sentir el contacto pero nunca llegó, al menos no por ahora.

-Como tu sensei siempre creí que tú eras la más precavida, pero ahora no tengo duda de ello ¿Verdad, Sakura-chan? - Sonreía orgulloso con un objeto en la mano.

Sí, eran los condones que había guardado apresuradamente

-Amm… ¿Un obsequio más de Tsunade-sama? –

-Creo que sería una grosería no usarlos ¿No crees? – Se volvió a pegar a ella pero ahora haciendo notar una gran diferencia en su anatomía

Jamás había estado tan excitada, jamás se había sentido tan deseada.

-Tiene toda la razón, sensei, mejor deberíamos cumplir con la _misión_ – Declaró mientras hundía una de sus manos dentro del pantalón de su sensei provocando que escapará una especie de gruñido por su garganta

En un rápido movimiento la postró con mucho cuidado sobre la alfombra situada frente a la chimenea y los besos entre ellos ya no eran nada inocentes, al igual que sus caricias.

Algo tenía que estar mal, definitivamente no era normal tener ese tacto con una alumna o con un profesor. Se iría al infierno indudablemente.

Pero, hace mucho ya pensaba que su alma no tendría salvación… así que, si se iba a ir al infierno de todos modos… mejor debía disfrutar el camino.

Esa noche sería la primera en que Sakura seria suya y él de ella. Solo la primera.

Este día sería su mejor cumpleaños, no volvería a escapar nunca más.

Los vidrios de la cabaña se empañaron mientras dos amantes se entregaban y unían sus vidas sin miedo, ya no iba a importar la opinión de los demás, no iba a importar la edad ni los puestos, solo estaban ellos dos, por ahora y siempre.


End file.
